sif_of_asgardfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
SIF of Asgard wiki
thumb|left|700px 'Intro' This Wiki is about SIF of Asgard a fan created TV Show about the Warrior Lady Sif who comes to earth to find the escaped Goddess Lorelei. With the help of Phil Coulson and his partner Agent Melinda May Sif tries to find Lorelei to bring her back to Asgard Story Asgard has many hidden portals to other worlds like the Earth. Sif (also a friend of Thor) a skilled swordswoman lives in the house of Odin as everything goes well in Asgard, Soon trouble will be unleashed as an Asgardian Prisoner named Lorelei '''escapes from her prison She has the ability to cause harm to people with her voice and can command them once they are under her control, Lorelei breaks free from her prison and uses a portal to escape. Lorelei ends up on earth and vanishes away fast from her appreance location when on her way to new discovery's Lorelei meets up with a '''Motorcycle Gang and puts them under her spell as she made her own army to cause havoc around the place, On Asgard Sif heard the rumors of Lorelei's escape and is sended to earth by Odin to find and capture Lorelei and bring her back to asgard Seasons Sif arrives on Earth and meets her new allies Season 1 *Episodes #Arrival #Coulson #The Gang is in the house #The Sword #May on hold #New Danger Part 1 #New Danger Part 2 #Coulson's Weapon #Goddess #In the Shadows #Asgardian Help #Destruction Derby #The Trap (season 1 finale) Season 2 Lorelei is getting more ground as Sif and her team must stop the more dangerous Lorelei and her minions *Episodes #Resurrection #New Plans #Battle in the Desert #Sif's Past #The Shield and The Sword #New Friends #Devotion #Lorelei's Plan #The Bang on Rooster #The Lost Treasure #The Last Piece Part 1 #The Last Piece Part 2 #The Puzzle is Solved (season 2 finale) Season 3 With Agent May injured Sif and her Team are getting a new ally *Episodes #A Scarlet Entry Part 1 #A Scarlet Entry Part 2 #More Danger Ahead #May Returns #Coulson's Adventure #Sif and Lorelei #Beat Down #Lost and Found Part 1 #Lost and Found Part 2 #Dark Avengers Part 1 #Dark Avengers Part 2 #Dark Avengers Part 3 #Lorelei's Trap (season 3 finale) Season 4 As Team Sif hunts down Lorelei new dangers appear and new allies will assist *Episodes #Lorelei Returns Part 1 #Lorelei Returns Part 2 #The Raft #New Villains #Unwelcome Guests #Enemies from the Past #New Allies Part 1 #New Allies Part 2 #The Sunken Ship #Coulson's Risk #Fearsome Bounty #The Enemy Within Part 1 #The Enemy Within Part 2 (season 4 finale) Season 5 Team Sif continues the hunt for Lorelei and Rooster as the team will also have to deal with personal issues *Episodes #Defeat #Seperate Ways #Hands on Trap #Backfire #Reunion #Bomb in the House #Desert Heals #Blow Up #Stop the Timer #Nightmares #Lost Family #The Rider Around Us #Friend or Foe (season 5 finale) Season 6 Two new allies will join Lady Sif and her Team as Lorelei gets more dangerous then ever *Episodes #soon Cast Main Cast *'Jaimie Alexander' as Lady Sif *'Clark Gregg '''as Phil Coulson *'Ming-Na Wen''' as Agent Melinda May *'Elena Satine' as Lorelei *'Dylan Bruno' as Rooster *'Elizabeth Olsen' as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (from season 3) *'Chloe Bennet '''as Daisy 'Skye' Johnson (from season 6) *'Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (from season 6) Special Guest Appereances *'''Chris Hemsworth as Thor (pilot episode, season 2 episode:The Last Piece Parts 1 and 2) *'Tom Hiddleston' as Loki (pilot episode) *'Josh Dallas' as Fandral (pilot episode) *'Anthony Hopkins' as Odin (pilot episode) *'''Chris Evans '''as Steve Rogers/Captain America (season 5 episode: Nightmares) Categorie:Hoofdpagina